meridiadndfandomcom-20200216-history
Factions
'''Factions''' '''Domeckla''' Born from a city once known for its theocracy, it was a flourishing land that was bound by its community and the blessings from their Goddess. Yet all good things must come to an end. The holy land unfortunately attracted darker forces and when these dark forces band together, they can bring down the most powerful of beings. Witches, demons, undead and the like plotted to destroy this wondrous land and claim it for their own. Forming a union between them took an enormous amount of time and the city took it for granted, confident that they would never see eye to eye. Their confidence soon proved as their downfall as the union did eventually come together and overthrow the country. Most now suffer endless torture risen as undead, some more literally in the depths of hell. The Domeckla came to be from those who escaped swearing to avenge their people and rid the lands of the corruption. Through the centuries their goals have not really changed although their motivations have. Most of them know little of the history of what their original cause was, their teachings still condemn the unholy and darker forces however. In the current timeline, they are a strong faction that encourages the purging of the unholy. They accept mercenaries that also share their intents which has caused a slight shift in their purpose over the many years although they are known to be a strong force that rivals that of armies and are constantly rising as some see their cause as righteous. Their leader is known as Farangis, a priestess of the Goddess Sylvia. Rarely is she ever seen even by those have joined the Domeckla, no-one apart from the pillars know of her identity as she pulls the strings. The Pillars are like generals that hold the faction up, there are 8 of them in total and they are spread throughout Meridia, each with their own ideals but ultimately they are strong enough to enforce those ideals. Until the undead, witches, fiends and all things unholy are purged from the world, they will not settle for anything less. They are somewhat rigid and see their teachings almost like a paladin would swear an oath. As always, there are always exceptions to the teachings but most of them follow it for it is a righteous cause. '''Figures of Interest''' High Priestess Farangis She is an illusive figure and pulls the strings from behind the curtains it seems. Her messages are passed to the Pillars that support the faction. She almost serves like a network of information that her peers use, no-one is sure of her appearance and how far her sources stretch however. The Eight Pillars Lady Wisteria Hazel Blueth - Her family have served the Domeckla for generations and the teachings have been thoroughly instilled into her. She doesn't take disobedience, she enforces her law where necessary. She has been brutally trained since young in order to become a pillar and now that she has made it, she makes sure that she does her utmost to stay there. Lady Kayla Lorelei - Once an officer of the Empire, but has since converted to the Domeckla for unknown reasons though their parting was amicable. She has served for several years and her years of experience in the army has given her an advantage in the role. Her troops are well trained and well disciplined in a similar way to herself. Sun Woo - An otherworlder brought to this one from Tisra. He landed in a less favourable situation than most as upon his arrival, he found himself swarmed by undead. The Domeckla attempted to aid in during it but before they could even intercept, Sun Woo displayed his swordsmanship by striking them down with precision. He quickly found his place in the world as he worked his way up the Domeckla easily with his skills but continues as a lone warrior, serving the teachings of the Domeckla quietly in his own way. Baccardo Villst - A strange man who is unpredictable, his temperament changes like the weather, perhaps even somewhat based on it some say. He has the nickname 'Rainbow Knight' as he has many different swords under his command, each a different colour as it exerts different effects. He only wields one at a time but his mood reflects on the sword he chooses. He has served the Domeckla the longest and although he is a strange man, many have come to admire his abilities as well as his determination for the cause. Yessengerey Armatlov - Almost as mysterious as Farangis herself, he works in the shadows and many know not his face nor where he has been. He is a shifty fellow who is often forgotten as a pillar as his impact seems fairly low. At least from the outside. Yet he has not been removed from his pillar position where others have, and it seems Farangis is preferable to him for some reason. The Executioner - The strangest of the bunch, none have heard him say a word. Some even doubt he is human as they have never seen his face. Most executioners carry an axe or a cleaver to cleanly sweep of the heads of the villains. This one does not. He wields a great-hammer that cleanly rips the head off of his foes except the head is obliterated from existence. How he came to the Domeckla is unknown but he usually works alone but he has many followers that adopt the same appearance that he doesn't seem to scare away. Ser Amrel Lovelle - Perhaps the most popular of them all, he has a code of justice that he maintains but in his spare time, performs to the civilians which is good for their publicity. He is their official recruiter as he has a keen eye for talent, he not only attracts people but also stranger beings, those evil and good. For those that try to go against him, he shows no mercy, but for the others, he shows his utmost respect. In return he is well respected by the people as he often goes out of his way to aid civilians and teaches them about the Domeckla and their cause. The Eighth - Everyone knows that there are eight pillars in the Domeckla but they only know of 7. So who is this mysterious individual, if it is an individual that is. The Pillars have asked Farangis several times but she never has disclosed who the Eighth is, only letting them know it exists... '''The Armistice Trent''' Meridia's most well known holder faction. These intellectuals have mostly come from Annicular, a technologically advanced world. Most that come from a different world are accustomed to their own technology and rarely some can even replicate it in Meridia. However, this group's leader Alpha has brought it to new levels. He not only has integrated the knowledge from Annicular, but has also improved on the systems within Meridia by combining his knowledge of the two. They are most famous recently for creating the Essence-fueled Airship which is said to be the first of its kind and is revolutionary as the fuel is essentially free as it exists in abundance in the world. They are famous for introducing new technology within Synergasia such as the elevator to the different levels of the city as previously, magic was the only way up and it meant that magicians were very busy most of the time, utilizing their skills just for transportation purposes. They have also introduced mechanized soldiers and workers into Meridia, perfect for armies as there is no need to train them nor is there need for the lost of life. This has been exclusively bought by the Kingdom of Dressrosa as they have been building their army in preparation for any possible rebellions like the one 17 years ago which lasted until just recently. They as a result are now also financially backed by the royal family of Sthenarosia which means limitless possibility to continue their development in technology. Their goals and pure and simple. Develop technology as much as they can and also establish a standing in the world as they become famous in history for their creations. Their group is very small compared to other factions at the moment and they pride themselves on only having the cream of the crop, therefore attracting any new talent from around the world is also something their interested in. Their hunger for research and development is far greater than anyone and they will do what it takes to gather the knowledge needed which involves plunging themselves into very dangerous territories in future. That being said, they have such an influx of money that they are able to hire mercenaries to perform hard tasks for them but some are so hard that the mercenaries never return despite the high rewards. '''Figures of Interest''' Alpha - Their leader, a man incredibly smart and innovative. He and his squad arrived on this world 4 years ago and have already managed to technologically advance the world by an age themselves. Synergasia was a large city but due to its heights, was never considered a great place for trade. It took a few months for them to get going but once they did, airships were built, trams, mechanical soldiers and much more. He resides within the Grand Castle in Synergasia and has managed to climb his way to the top of the society there. No doubt he is the most important man in Synergasia and many hunger for his talents. '''Sorena Tartania''' '''Kingdom of Dressrosa''' '''The Ulther's Wisp''' '''The Mara Pirates''' '''The Mistveil Witches''' '''The Horstein Knights''' =